Field
Robotic end effectors allow robots to manipulate objects. The present application relates to robotic tools, end effectors of the tools, and methods of operating the same.
Description of the Related Art
Robots are used for various purposes including industrial, research, medical and non-medical purposes. Each different type of robot may have its own set of unique features and characteristics in addition to features and characteristics that are common among most robots. One common characteristic of most robots is the use of tools. Tools controlled by robots are used to perform a variety of tasks. Each tool controlled by a robot may be specially designed for the task to be performed. Typically, robotic tools are elongate in shape and have an end effector (e.g., grasper).
With respect to surgical systems, typical on-market robotic systems use straight rigid tools or flexible tools (e.g., curved tools) controlled by cables or other mechanisms. Straight rigid tools are insufficient in some surgical settings, for example when an organ or anatomical structure is between the incision point or port (e.g., the location the tool enters into the body) and the tissue to be operated upon, because the straight shaft is unable to reach around the organ or anatomical structure to access the tissue. Another deficiency of straight rigid tools is that they are not well suited for use in what is referred to as single port surgery, where more than one tool is introduced through a single surgical incision or port, which is sometimes desirable to limit trauma to the patient. In such single port surgeries, cooperative interaction between the multiple tools is needed for tasks such as suturing. To interact cooperatively, the tools need to converge on the operative space from different angles, which straight rigid tools are not well suited for.
With respect to flexible tools, such as curved or bent tools, these tools overcome some of the access and maneuverability issues of straight rigid tools discussed above, but also have deficiencies. One shortcoming of flexible tools is that they typically are not rigid enough to resist bending loads during surgical procedures. Commonly, to improve rigidity, the curved or bent profile of the tools is pre-formed outside the body, either by the manufacturer or by the user using a bending tool, and is therefore unable to be bent within the body to accommodate operative geometry in situ. Other flexible tools are available that are segmented or have flexible shafts, and can be controlled for example by cables. These flexible tools also have shortcomings, such as being unable to achieve sufficient rigidity to withstand bending loads once bent during a surgical procedure.
Straight rigid tools and curved or bent tools are also used in non-medical applications and have the same deficiencies noted above when used in said non-medical applications.